Master of Disguise
Master of Disguise is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! coloring and activity book that comes with super-silly stickers. The back of the book has a mask of Walden to cut out. Recap The book tells many things that Widget, and especially Wubbzy and Walden do while wearing different costumes. There are also two throwbacks from the show that the character(s) wear costumes in (although on the latter throwback, there were no costumes worn on the show version.) The story starts by telling that Walden is Wubbzy's close friend and a scientist. From The Flight of the Flutterfly, Wubbzy once wanted to keep a flutterfly, but it got sad. Wubbzy, Widget and Walden dressed up like flutterflies to cheer it up, but to no avail. Wubbzy then decided to let it go, making the flutterfly happy again. Walden then needed Wubbzy's help to put the dinosaur bones together. From Walden's Minute of Knowledge, the Hoopa Dingle Flower's loud dinging hurts Wubbzy's ears (even though they didn't on the show), then the Tum Tum Tickler tickles his belly, and the Shower Flower sprays water on his open umbrella and almost gets him and Walden (except likely his held out hand) wet (although on the show, there was no umbrella and the flower did get them soaking wet). Wubbzy and Walden dress up as cowboys, then they along with Widget dress up as astronauts. Afterwards, the story tells that Walden likes using masks to dress up, and he and his friends enjoy dressing up on Halloween the most. A Hawaiian party is then thrown by Walden. Getting prepared for adventures, Walden wears a coat for the cold weather. Widget wears and compliments her costume (unaddressed as a Super Fixers uniform). Wubbzy and Walden are seemingly disguised as trees in the woods for hiding. Widget finishes her rocket-powered sled, and she and her friends take it for a ride. Really enjoying it, Wubbzy calls it the best adventure by far. It was finally time to go home as the three went back to Walden's closet to put their costumes away. Page Activities Page 12 With Walden preparing for a great voyage, you must reveal what's in the picture by shading in the parts with dots inside. Page 14 There are four horses and you must circle the one that's different. Page 16 You must finish Wubbzy and his friends' spaceship by connecting the dots. Page 20 Wubbzy, Widget and Walden's heads are shown and you must draw silly wigs on them. Page 23 You must match Wubbzy, Widget and Walden with their disguised selves by drawing lines to connect them. Page 25 You must match the four silly hats with their white blank selves, with a decoration on them, by drawing lines to connect them. Page 28 You must help Wubbzy and his friends get through a maze to get them back to Walden's closet. Page 29 In Walden's closet, you must find and circle the five hidden silly hats. Back Cover Activity Be Your Own Master of Disguise! "Try your hand at a new identity with this cool Walden mask! Ask an adult for help cutting out the mask along the dashed lines (don't forget to cut out the eye holes). Tape the bottom of the mask to a craft stick. Hold up the mask and see if you can fool your friends with your disguise!" Gallery/Book Preview Master of Disguise Front Cover.png|Front Cover Master of Disguise Page 18.png|Page 18 Master of Disguise Page 19.png|Page 19 Master of Disguise Page 20.png|Page 20 Master of Disguise Page 21.png|Page 21 Master of Disguise Back Cover.png|Back Cover (Used) Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:2008